The presence of acne papules and pustules on human skin is a constant problem faced by those most concerned about their appearance and physical attractiveness. Various types of treatments, medicines, and compositions have been developed in response to this problem. These treatments and compositions have proven to be effective in varying degrees.
The present invention is a new and useful composition and method of manufacturing and using same that has been found to be effective for topical treatment of acne. The composition comprises oats, sulfur, zinc gluconate, mustard seed, boric acid, yeast, a peroxide compound, alcohol, fluid means, a preservative and egg yolks.
The method of manufacturing the above composition comprises grinding oats and mustard seeds to flour consistency and mixing therewith the remaining components listed hereinabove. The ingredients are blended in a conventional fashion for a length of time sufficient to impart a creamy texture to the composition. The method of using the above composition comprises applying a generous amount of the composition to the area to be treated. The composition is allowed to dry and then removed with a damp cloth.